The Path To Becoming A Stronger Shinobi
by peanut26
Summary: Everybody looks down on Iruka, except for one the Hokage. He gives Iruka the strength to become a stronger shinobi. To set his path in motion. And how helpful will Kakashi be. Eventually Kakairu
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything Naruto. Just typing for fun that's it.

Thanks to EroLoco for inspiring to try and do some writing of my own. This is my first fic on here so I hope you like it.

Summary: Everybody looks down on Iruka, except for one the Hokage. He gives Iruka the strength to become a stronger shinobi. To set his path in motion. Eventually Kakairu

Chapter 1

He was a loner, nobody wanted to be near him. He tried to get attention by doing all those pranks, but everyone just turned their nose up and walked away, leaving him to stand their all alone. He was so excited when his family had moved to Konoha. He wanted to become the best ninja ever, but then the Kyuubi attacked and destroyed everything, all his dreams. The attack had killed his parents, he was left alone and nobody seemed to care. His dreams of being a ninja were dieing. Everyone made fun of him, telling him he would never become a worthy ninja. "Why not just give up?" they would say.

Even though he was a chunnin in rank, no one seemed to have any confidence in his abilities, and it was slowing taking its toll on him. His jounin sensei had once told him "If you just put your mind to it Iruka-kun you can do anything that you ever wanted to do." Yeah right, he thought. I was barely able to do what I had to do to become a chunnin.

Standing by the memorial for what seemed like hours, Iruka decided he should go do some more training, but before leaving he felt a presence behind him. Turning around and looking, he noticed it was the Sandaime.

"Sandaime, it's an honor to see you." said Iruka

"Is everything alright Iruka-kun?" said Sandaime

Plastering on a fake smile, Iruka answered "Everything is fine, Hokage-sama. I was just thinking of going to do some training."

Sandaime just stared at him for a second and then responded, "by yourself."

Iruka not looking directly at the Sandaime, nodded his answer. To afraid that he will break down and cry and in front of the Hokage, how embarrassing.

"I see, Iruka come with me." said Sandaime

Looking a little confused, Iruka started to follow the Sandaime, not sure what was going on. Wondering if he had done something wrong to offend the Hokage. Running through the conversation that he had with him, he didn't think so.

The Sandaime looking back at the young man with a sad smile on his face. He had an idea that may help him. He's heard of how everyone treats Iruka, and was not happy with how Iruka's fellow shin obi were treating him. He may not be the best shin obi Konoha has, but his heart makes up for that. And with that thought in mind, the Sandaime has something that he hope will make Iruka happy and maybe get everyone to believe in him like he did.

Reaching the hallway before Sandaime's office, Iruka has his head bowed down, fearing the trouble that he was in and feeling ashamed at what he was hearing from the shin obi in the hallway. Sandaime, hearing a couple of his shin obi whispering things about Iruka, broken off sentences such as "wonder what that worthless brat did now," "yeah, I can't believe he ever made it to be a chunnin," and "shouldn't even be a shin obi." Turning around with his eyes narrowed, looking at the shin obi in question and calmly but firmly said "If you two are done and don't have anything better to do that to run on my other shin obi, then I am sure I can find a mission that will keep you busy for the next six months cleaning out one of the deepest swamps Konoha has."

Both sets of eyes going wide, stuttered out "S-sorry Hokage-same, we were just leaving on a mission we just picked up from the mission office." Running out of the building as fast as they could.

Iruka looked up eyes wide as saucers and looked over and said "Thank you, Hokage-sama."

"It's not a problem. I do not approve of my shin obi running down other shin obi. Not all shin obi have the same strengths."

"Yeah, but I don't really have any strengths," said Iruka

"Everyone has strengths, Iruka-kun. You just have to figure out what that strength is and work from it. And I think I know what yours is." the Sandaime turning around and smiled at him while opening the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Do not own anything Naruto.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. Here is chapter two of my story. Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 2

Iruka stood there frozen for a few minutes before realizing that he was to follow him into his office and closed the door behind him.

"I don't understand. You know what my strength is?" asked Iruka

Sandaime sitting down behind his desk, smiled at him and simply said "yes." "Please Iruka have a seat."

Still not sure what to think of the situation, Iruka listened to what the Hokage said and sat down in the seat in front of him.

Not for sure exactly where to start, Sandaime looked up at Iruka and quietly said "I know what everyone is saying about you Iruka-kun. And I don't think anyone has the right to say such things. If they were to give you a chance and get to know you better, they would see your strengths. You may not know many jutsus, or be as fast as some of them, but your will to do something and not give up is your strength. And no matter what, you are always willing to help others, especially little kids. I believe in you Iruka-kun, and given the right circumstances I think you can make that work in your favor."

Iruka at this point knew that he had to have his eyes wide and mouth hanging wide open, if not hitting the floor. He was in shock. Sandaime was telling him that he believed in him and that he was strong in a sense. He couldn't believe it. No one has told him that since his parents died.

"I'm not sure if I quite understand what you're saying. Are you saying that I could become stronger if I work from what my strength is."

"Yes, once you know what your strength is you can only get stronger from it. I've been watching you Iruka-kun, and I want to put those strengths of yours to good use" said Sandaime.

Iruka looking up with a small smile on his face said "I will do anything to help you, Sandaime."

Sandaime looking at Iruka with a smirk said "Very well then, Iruka I want you to become a teacher at the academy. To teach our pre-genins the basics to get them started with the life of being a ninja. I know that you are very skilled when it comes to the basic skills and you would have the patience needed to guide them in the right direction."

Iruka not sure that he heard him right, looked at him and said "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Smiling, Sandaime said "I want you to become a teacher, Iruka."

Swallowing, looking a little nervous, said "Um, Sandaime I'm not so sure I'm that qualified to teach kids." Thinking about how he acted when he was in school, those teachers wanted to kill him with all the pranks he pulled. " I mean I'm not sure if I can…."

Narrowing his eyes and looking right at Iruka, Sandaime said "Are you doubting me Iruka. I know that you haven't had anyone there for you since your parents died up until now, but I want to help you. To put you in the right direction, and I think the right direction is for you to become an Academy Teacher. You are very good with the children, you have a lot of patience which is something that you will need, and you know the basics better than any shinobi I know. Like I said you may not know a lot of big jutsus, but you know how to work with what you have. So yes, Iruka-kun I think you are very qualified."

Feeling a little guilty, Iruka stood up and bowed to Sandaime and said "Then I would be honored to serve you as the new teacher at the academy, Hokage-sama."

Shaking his head, Sandaime said "Sit down Iruka, you don't need to be that formal, besides I have more that I want to discuss with you."

Looking a little puzzled, Iruka slowly took his seat waiting for what else Sandaime had to say. Maybe he still was in trouble.

Sighing, Sandaime looked at Iruka and seeing the look on his face, said "Your not in trouble Iruka." Slowly releasing a breath he didn't realize he was holding, looked at Sandaime waiting for him to continue. "I want you to socialize more. You need to make friends, but you keep running away from everyone and won't let anyone get close to you. So the second thing I want from you, is to put in a few hours at the mission desk."

Not believing what he was hearing, Iruka just stared at the Hokage like he grew a second head. Thinking to himself, "doesn't he realize I don't socialize, because nobody wants to be my friend. Everywhere I go, people make fun of me, or downgrade me. I never remember anyone saying they wanted to be my friend."

"But Hokage-sama, I don't think you understand. I don't have any friends, because nobody wants to be my friend. I've tried to make friends, but they just laugh at me and run off with their friends. I know everyone will be talking about me when I become a teacher, but being at the mission desk will only make it worse."

Sandaime, smiling sadly at him, said "Your wrong Iruka. You've just got to look in the right places and talk to the right people. Once they get to know you, they will see the real you and would be happy to become friends. But you also have to be willing to let people in also. Don't try to impress them, just be yourself. I think the mission office would be perfect for you, because then you would be able to see all the different shinobi Konoha has and be able to become friends with some of them, the ones worthy to become your friend. At least give it a try before saying no. If you are not happy with it after a couple of months, then I will let you quit."

Looking out the window, Iruka started to nod, and said "I will give it a try. When do you want me to start?"


	3. Chapter 3

Do not own anything Naruto

Thank you to everyone reading the story. Here is the next chapter.

Chapter 3

Can you believe it? What was the Hokage thinking. Having him teaching our children. He can't even defend himself. How is he suppose to teach our children to defend themselves?

Iruka was walking down the hallway to his classroom, when he heard the other teachers talking in the teacher lounge. Hiding his chakra, he stood just out of sight, but still able to hear the conversation, sighing and dropping his head when he realized they were talking about him. "What do I have to do prove to these people that I can take care of myself." Iruka started thinking to himself. "I know their all thinking about the one mission that went completely wrong, that turned S-ranked, instead of B-ranked. The two jounin and other chunnin on the mission blamed him for everything that went wrong. He knew he shouldn't have frozen, but he was surrounded by 4 S-ranked ninjas and he was doing the best that he could. Who did they think he was "THE COPY-NIN." There was only so much I could do." Sighing and deciding to just move on, he finished walking down the hall to his classroom opening the door and stopped. He had kids running everywhere, everything was a mess. Rubbing a hand down his face, he moved into the classroom and screamed "Everyone get in your sets NOW, before I hang you from the ceiling by your toes." All the children looked up at him with shocked expressions on their faces, some even looked like they might cry.

Feeling a little guilty, Iruka calmly said, "I will be your new teacher from now on. As long as you listen to what I say, there will be no problems, is that understood?" Everyone to afraid to say anything, just nodded there heads in agreement. "Alright, then shall we begin?"

_______________________________________________________________________

Walking down the street to the mission office, Iruka started thinking about how his first day of teaching went, "Wow, I never thought it would be so hard to teach children and to keep their attention throughout the entire class period. I'm going to have to come up with some ways to keep them interested. This isn't going to be easy. I'm not so sure if I'm as qualified as the Hokage thinks I am. I'll have to worry about the later, right now I have something else to worry about." Looking up Iruka realized that he was at the doorway to the mission room. Sighing, he mumbled to himself "here goes nothing" as he opens the door. As he started walking in, he could hear a couple shinobi in the back asking "What's he doing here?" but not paying to much attention as he headed for the desks. When he got up there, he realized Sandaime was there. Making him feel a little more at ease.

"I'm here Hokage-sama. Where would you like me to begin? asked Iruka

"Ah, Iruka-kun. How are you today?" replied Sandaime.

"I am doing well. Thank you" replied Iruka

"I want you to sit with me today and receive mission reports from our shinobi. I will only be here for a couple hours and then you and Genma will be on your own. Alright?" asked the Hokage. Genma, looking over to see why his name was said. Realizing that their was a new person behind the desk, Genma got up and walked up to Iruka and extended his hand and introduced himself, "Hello, my name is Shiranui Genma. Please to meet you."

Iruka not to sure about it, slowly extended his hand and said "Umino Iruka, please to meet you."

"So you are going to be my new help at the mission desk, huh. He's kind of cute, Sandaime. You chose well." said Genma. Iruka not knowing for sure what to make of the comment started blushing. "Aw, that's even cuter." Genma started to laugh. Making Iruka duck his head and blush even more.

"Genma, that's enough. I don't need you embarrassing Iruka with your perverted comments on his first day. Keep your hands to yourself. Understand!" shouted Sandaime.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. And I apologize Umino Iruka" replied Genma

"Apology excepted, Genma-san." replied Iruka

"Alright, let's get things started then, shall we?" asked Sandaime

"Yes, Hokage-sama" replied Iruka

________________________________________________________________________

"I'm so glad to be home." groaned Iruka as he entered his home and taking his shoes and vest off. "That was a long day. All I want to do is go to sleep." walking down the hall to his bedroom. Not even bothering to take his clothes off, Iruka just collapsed on his bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own anything Naruto.

Thanks to everyone for reading. Here's the next chapter. Wow, three in one day.

Chapter 4

Groaning as he heard his alarm clock go off, realizing he had another day with those little monsters again. Sighing, he got up and headed for the bathroom to take his shower and realized he had a little problem. Ugh, why now. I've got to get ready for work. Slowly he lowered his hand, slowly stroking himself. "Mmm" he said starting to stroke faster, sliding his hand over a nipple just wanting a quick release. "Nnnn" he moaned, pumping faster shooting his release all over the shower wall slowly sliding down to the shower floor. Pulling his legs up to his chest, laying his head on his knees, wondering how it would feel to have someone be by his side, to comfort him, to love him. "No that will never happen. I don't even have any friends, how can I find someone that would love me." Sighing once again, he got up and finished his shower and got out to dry off. Moving into his room, he started to get dressed and ready for another day of teaching. Realizing he was running late, he grabbed an apple from the kitchen and ran out the door to the academy.

Iruka was in such a hurry that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and rounded a corner and ran right into to someone. Shaking his head and looking over to see who had ran into, his eyes widening at who he saw.

"Hatake-san, I am so sorry. Please forgive me. I was late for class and wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Iruka rambled.

Kakashi looking over at him, his one eye narrowed, simply replied "whatever," bending over and picking his book up and walking off.

"I can't believe it. Of all the people that I had to run into, why did it have to be him. The best shinobi in out village. He probably thinks I'm just a clumsy, worthless fool like all the others." thought Iruka. Sighing, Iruka bent over and picked up his bag and started walking to the academy again.

Once he reached the academy, he started walking down the hall to his classroom. As he got closer, he heard the chaos inside the room. "I'm only 5 minutes late" Iruka thought as he started to open the door, ducking just in time to miss something thrown at him. Looking back at his class and narrowing his eyes screamed "EVERYONE IN YOUR SEATS NOW. I WANT TO KNOW WHO WAS RESPONSIBLE FOR THROWING THE ERASER" All the children slowly sinking down into their sets, to afraid to say anything just turned to look at the kid who had thrown the eraser. Slowly following the sets of eyes, he came to a kid dressed in orange, once again narrowing his eyes, that if you looked close enough looked like there was fire in them, and said "Naruto, you will be staying after class and cleaning up the classroom when everyone leaves, understood?"

Naruto not sure what to think started rambling "But Iruka-sensei it wasn't really aimed at you. I wanted to hit Teme, but he ducked to quick and you opened the door before it hit the door….."

"Enough, Naruto. I will not tolerate such language in my classroom. I expect you to all behave and there will be no more throwing things in my classroom is that understood?" screamed Iruka.

"Yes, Iruka sensei" the class chorused

"OK, today we are going to learn about the basics of handling weapons and if you all behave, later we will go out for some weapons practice. At that, cheers chorused through the classroom. "Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought after all." thought Iruka. With that in mind Iruka began to teach the children the types of weapons a ninja uses and how to handle each. Realizing that he was loosing the interest of the children, he turned around from the chalkboard and said "OK class, how about we take a break for lunch and then when everyone comes back we will go outside to do some weapons practice." Everyone ran out of the classroom screaming and running to eat their lunch, excited to practice throwing weapons.

"Ok today we will be practicing with plastic kunai to learn the feel of them. We have two targets set up, so I need you to break up into to two lines. I will give each of you three weapons to throw at the target so I can see where your strengths and weaknesses are and go from there. OK, is there any questions?" asked Iruka.

"Ah, Iruka-sensei why can't we have real kunai?" whined Naruto

"Because this is your first weapons practice, at least with me, and I don't want anyone seriously injured. I first need to see what everyone's strengths and weaknesses are and this is the best way to do that." replied Iruka. "Alright is there is no other questions? Very well, please go to the boxes and grab three kunai and form two lines. Naruto and Sasuke your first both move forward and throw your kunai at the target." Both taking there places, Sasuke was able to hit the target but was off a little and Naruto didn't even get close. "OK, Sasuke good job. Just practice you aim a little more and Naruto don't try so hard. Use your wrist more to have more control. Your not controlling your arm through the throw." replied Iruka. Sasuke just smirked and Naruto mumbled to himself. "This is going to be a long afternoon." thought Iruka. Once everyone got their chance at throwing the kunai, Iruka called the end to weapons practice telling the children "class dismissed" everyone running out of the school ground. "Except you, Naruto-kun." screamed Iruka.

Heading back into the classroom, Iruka went to his desk and sat down to start grading the homework while Naruto started cleaning the chalkboard by Iruka. Noticing that Naruto was still at the chalkboard, he turned around and was in shock at what he saw. "NARUTO-KUN WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING. I ASKED YOU TO CLEAN THE CHALKBOARD, INSTEAD YOUR DRAWING DEMEANING PICTURES OF OUR HOKAGE. YOU WILL NOT GO HOME UNTIL THIS CLASSROOM IS COMPLETELY SPOTLESS. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"

Naruto mumbling to himself said "It doesn't matter anyway. It's not like I have anyone waiting for me at home. I'll just be going to any empty apartment."

Iruka hearing this sighed to himself realizing how he felt the same way. Deciding to cheer him up a little Iruka replied "Alright how about you get the classroom cleaned up while I work on grading some of the papers, and we can go get some ramen."

"REALLY IRUKA-SENSEI! YOU'RE THE GREATEST!" screamed Naruto. Smiling and shaking he his Iruka simply replied "Yes, Naruto."

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Naruto set to work on cleaning the classroom, while Iruka started grading the kids homework. "I'm finished, Iruka-sensei." said Naruto.

Iruka looking up and around at the classroom noticing that everything was back in order and cleaned replied "Very well, how about we go get some ramen then."

Naruto excited about going to get ramen, jumped up into the air screaming "WOOHOO." Iruka seeing this, just shook his head with a smile on his face and headed to Ichiraku.

"Have you ever eaten at Ichiraku?" Iruka asked looking over at Naruto as they walked down the street.

"No" Naruto looked up rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hm, then your about to have the best ramen in the village." replied Iruka

Once reaching Ichiraku, Iruka looked over at Naruto and said "order whatever you want Naruto." not noticing the expression of Naruto's face.

Looking up, Teuchi smiled and said "Iruka-kun, how are you today. And it looks like you brought someone along with you."

"I am fine, thank you Teuchi-san and yes this is one of my students, Uzumaki Naruto." replied.

"Your student? You're a teacher?" asked Teuchi

Smiling brightly Iruka replied "Yes, I just started teaching this week."

Looking over at Naruto, Teuchi saw the sad expression still on his face and glancing over at Iruka, who was also looking at Naruto, Teuchi asked "Is everything alright Naruto-kun?"

Putting on a smile, Naruto looked up at him and replied "Yes, I'm fine thank you for asking."

Not sure what to say, Teuchi looked over to Iruka and asked "So are you guys ready to order?"

"Yes, I think so" they both said together. Both placing their orders and waiting.

Iruka not sure where to start, but knowing something was bothering his student decided to ask "Is there something bothering you Naruto-kun?"

"It's ok Iruka-sensei. You don't need to worry about it." replied Naruto

"Naruto, if there is something bothering one of my students, I want them to know that I'm here to help them. So if there is something bothering you, please know that I am here to talk to you." said Iruka

"Thank you Iruka-sensei" replied Naruto

Iruka about to say something else, when Teuchi brought the ramen up to the counter for them, realizing they were in a conversation and leaving them to finish what they were talking about.

Before completely leaving though Teuchi looked at Naruto and said "You know Naruto-kun if you do have something bothering you, Iruka-san would be the right person to talk to. He's had a lot of difficulties in his life as well." turning around and heading to the back of his ramen stand. Iruka looking down at his bowl, a blush growing on his face.

Naruto not quite sure what to make of what Teuchi just said, looked over at Iruka and then down at his bowl and said "Everyone makes fun of me. Everywhere I go, people start talking about me and nobody will even get close to me. You are the first person that I have ever been with."

Iruka, with a mouthful of ramen and eyes wide open, couldn't believe what he heard. "He's just like me" he thought. Finishing his mouthful of ramen and looking down at his bowl, Iruka replied "I understand how you feel."

Naruto still looking at his bowl, widened his eyes in shock and said "I don't understand. How could you understand how I feel?"

Iruka looking over at him with sad eyes replied "Because people treat me the same way. They think I'm worthless. That I shouldn't be a shinobi."

Naruto still shocked asked "But you're an academy teacher. How is that considered worthless?"

Iruka replied "The Hokage gave me this position because he thought it will help to make me stronger. Some of the other shinobi don't like the idea, but they don't have a choice. But that's not saying that they haven't made sure that I didn't hear of their disapproval of it."

Naruto looking back down at his bowl said "That's not fair. They should at least give you a chance to prove yourself. They're not even doing that. I think you're a great teacher, Iruka-sensei.

Iruka smiling replied "Thank you Naruto. That means a lot to me. Just remember when you here people talking about you, not to let it get you down. I'm learning that it's not worth it and that you may not think so but you do have people out there that care about you." ruffling the blonde boys hair.

"Aw, Iruka-sensei, stop that." smiled Naruto. "Thank you Iruka-sensei for dinner. This is the best ramen I've ever had. I suppose I better head home."

"Your welcome, Naruto-kun. And yes, I need to go home and finish grading. So I will see you tomorrow at school." replied Iruka. Iruka asking Teuchi for the bill and paying for it. Both walking out of the ramen stand leaving in opposite directions.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own anything Naruto

Thank you for the great reviews and for reading my story.

Chapter 5

"What a week" thought Iruka. He was happy in one sense because it was Friday afternoon, and Friday afternoon meant two days of no kids, but in another way he wasn't looking forward to it because he had to work tonight and tomorrow with Genma. For some reason, Sandaime thought it best that Genma be the one to help me with showing me how to run the mission office. "It wouldn't be so bad if he would keep his eyes to himself. I should be happy that someone is actually looking at me, but for some reason it doesn't. It makes me kind of uncomfortable." Iruka thought.

Sighing when he realized that he was at the mission office, he opened the door and headed over to the desks seeing Genma already there.

Genma looking up as the door opened, smiled and waved to Iruka "Hey Iruka-sensei, how are you today?"

Iruka thrown off by the polite welcome, smiled and replied "I'm fine, thank you Genma-senpai."

"Please call me Genma" said Genma

"Very well, then please just call be Iruka. Have you been here very long?" replied Iruka

"No, I just got here myself. I guess it's been kind of slow." said Genma

"Great, that means it's going to be a long night." replied Iruka

Genma laughing at the comment, scooted closer to Iruka and whispered "It doesn't have to be if you don't want it to be."

Blushing, Iruka looked at Genma and pushed him back over and said "Don't do that."

"What's wrong Iruka, your not embarrassed are you?" asked Genma

Making him blush even darker Iruka replied "N-no, just no one has ever been that close before."

Genma looking over at him, eyes wide asked "You mean you've never…"

Iruka lowering his head in shame shook his head no.

Not knowing what else to say, Genma moved back over to his desk and started sorting through the reports. Iruka doing the same.

Genma started to think about what Sandaime had told him earlier in the week.

"Genma, I want to ask a favor from you." asked Sandaime

"Sure, anything I can do to help you, Hokage-sama" replied Genma

"I have someone new starting in the mission office, and I want you to help him." said Sandaime

"Sure, what's his name?" asked Genma

"Umino Iruka" replied Sandaime

"U-Umino! Are you sure he will be able to handle it, sir?" asked Genma

Narrowing his eyes and looking straight at Genma, Genma cowering at the look he was receiving from the Hokage, said "I will NOT tolerate people running him down, even before they get to know him. Iruka is an honorable shinobi, and knows his duties well. He may not be the strongest shinobi in our village in regards to jutsus, but he does have other strengths. Your responsibility will be teach him everything he needs to know in running the mission office. Is that understood!"

"Y-yes Hokage-sama, I apologize. I will do my best." replied Genma

Sighing, looking out his window Sandaime said "Just give him a chance to prove himself before you judge him, Genma-san. He doesn't have any friends, and I want people to realize what kind of person he really is. Everyone deserves to have friends."

Genma feeling guilty for what he said earlier looked at Sandaime and said "I do apologize, Hokage-sama. I will do everything in my power to help him."

Genma coming out of his musings thought to himself "Even I judged him before I got to know him." Hearing Iruka starting to talk to someone, Genma looked up to see who was at the desk, seeing none other than Hatake Kakashi. "Great" Genma thought "Just who we need."

Hello, Hatake-san, Iruka looked up at the copy-nin with a smile.

"Hm" replied Kakashi, handing him his mission report.

With the smile slowly sliding off his face, Iruka started to look over the report and said "I wanted to apologize for the other day. I was on my way to the academy, and I was running late. I should have been paying more attention to my surroundings."

"Hm"

Iruka, feeling a little hurt, started. thinking to himself "What was I thinking anyway. I'm just a lowly chunnin. His the great Copy-Nin. Of course he wouldn't want to talk to me." Once finished reading over the report and he looked up at Kakashi and said "thank you for your hard work, Hatake-san."

Kakashi looking over his book at Iruka just saying "Hm." Kakashi thinking to himself "I wonder who this tanned man is? I've never seen him around here before, except for when he ran into me the other day. It doesn't matter anyway, I'm sure he wouldn't want anything to do with me. I'm the Copy-Nin, a killer." Then turning around leaving, giving a quick wave as he left.

Genma, seeing the expression on Iruka said "Don't worry about him, Iruka. He doesn't talk to anyone. He won't let anyone get close to him."

"So he's alone like me," Iruka thought. "I'm not going to stop trying to talk to him. Everyone deserves to have a friend. I know that personally."

"Does he have any friends?" asked Iruka

"No, not unless you want to consider Might Guy his friend." replied Genma

What do you mean? asked Iruka

"Well I know they think of each other as rivals, but I'm not sure that there is anything past that." replied Genma

"Oh, I see." Iruka looking up at the clock realizing that it was closing time, turned to Genma and said "It's closing time."

"Huh, so it is." replied Genma with a smile

Both ninjas cleaning up and filing all the completed reports, closing down the mission office for the day.

Enjoy the rest of your day Genma" said Iruka

"You too, Iruka." replied Genma

Picking up his bag and putting it over his shoulder, he stepped around the desk and headed for home. He had just stepped out of the Hokage Tower, and realized someone was behind him hiding in the shadows. Deciding that he needed to pick up a couple things for dinner, he turned to head to the market, to see if the person was actually following him. Realizing he was still being followed, he stopped at one of the booths to look at the vegetables. Looking out of the corner of his eye, seeing if he recognized who was following him. His eyes going wide when he realized who it was that was following him. "What in the world would he be following me for."

Deciding that he needed to confront him about this, Iruka purchased the vegetables that he wanted and turned around and came face to face with Kakashi. "When did he get so close." thought Iruka

"Why are you following me?" asked Iruka

"I want to talk to you." replied Kakashi

What in the world could you possibly need to talk to me about?" asked Iruka

Looking down Kakashi said "Who are you?"

"I'm sorry." replied Iruka

"I've never seen you around before, and now within a week I've ran into you twice. I've also never seen you at the mission desk before, until today. I want to know why all of a sudden I see you everywhere." said Kakashi

"I'm sure there are other people that you have seen more than once in a week, why are you so interested in me." asked Iruka

Shrugging, Kakashi looks at him as says "You confuse me."

Iruka starting to get angry with all the questions replies "I confuse you, you see me twice in one week, and I confuse you. How is that possible. To confuse the Great Copy-Ninja, and me of all people."

Shrugging again, "You just do. Your different then any of the other shinobi of the village." said Kakashi

Feeling hurt from what Kakashi said, Iruka replied "Thank you for reminding me of who I am and where I stand Hatake-san. If you'll excuse me I think I will go home now." Iruka thinking to himself "How could I have ever thought he would understand." Leaving an even more confused Kakashi behind. "What did I say? Ugh, I didn't even get his name." Kakashi thought. "Well, at least I know where he works" smiling to himself thinking of a way to get to know that tanned man better.


	6. Chapter 6

"Iruka! Iruka!" said Genma

Iruka not hearing Genma, continued to stare out the window, replaying the conversation he had with Kakashi over and over in his head. "Maybe I overreacted a little bit. He said he was just curious…"

"IRUKA! IRUKA!" yelled Genma. "What is wrong with him. He's been like that since he came in this morning" looking over at Raidou.

"It looks like he's deep in thought" replied Raidou

"I mean he just asked for my name. And it's not like I've never ran into him before, it's just for some reason he's never noticed me until this week. Of course, it wasn't like he couldn't notice me the first time since I ran straight into him" Iruka started laughing to himself.

Genma finally having enough got up and started walking over to Iruka and shook his shoulder and said "Iruka! Iruka!"

Iruka finally coming out of his daydreaming and looked up and said "Oh hey Genma, is there something wrong?"

Not believing what he was hearing, Genma said "No, but I've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes. What are you thinking about."

Iruka embarrassed by being caught daydreaming, making his face turn bright red, replied "I'm sorry, Genma. I didn't realize I was that deep in thought. It's nothing important."

"If there is something bothering you, you can talk to me anytime you need to. OK" said Genma

"Thank you, Genma. But really it's nothing." smiling over at Genma

"Uh huh. Anyway Raidou and I were wanting to know if you want to go drinking with us tonight?" asked Genma

"Um, I don't know Genma…" said Iruka

"Oh no, no, no" Genma holding up his hands "Raidou and I both decided you need this. This was your first week with those brats and the mission desk, and from the way you were daydreaming earlier, I think you need it. And since it's Saturday, you don't have school tomorrow and we don't have to man the mission desk either." replied Genma

"But…." said Iruka

"No buts, Iruka" replied Raidou

"Alright, alright I'll go. What time are you going?" asked Iruka

"As soon as we finish cleaning up the mission room." replied Genma

"Wow, it's time to close already?" asked Iruka

Laughing Genma looked over at Iruka and teased "Daydreaming longer that you thought, Iruka?" finishing with his paperwork

Scratching the back of his head and blushing, Iruka replied "I guess so." as he finished up his paperwork.

"OK, let's go." said Genma

"So, where are we going?" asked Iruka while walking down the road.

"To a bar on the other side of the village." replied Genma

"Mm, ok" said Iruka.

No one noticing someone watching them in the shadows as they continued to the bar.

"I wonder where their going." thought Kakashi. Deciding to see where they were going, he started to follow them down the road. Staying far enough back to not attract attention.

________________________________________________________________________

Walking into the bar, the three found a booth in the corner and ordered their drinks.

"So, do you go out very often, Iruka?" asked Genma

N-no, this is my first time actually." replied Iruka

"Are you serious?" asked Raidou

Iruka feeling ashamed bowed his head and said "yes, I've never had anyone to go with before."

Genma knowing about Iruka's past smiled and said "well we're going to have to change that now aren't we?"

Iruka giving a little smile looked up at Genma and replied "I'd like that."

"Well, what are friends for, right?" said Genma

Eyes going wide, not sure what to say Iruka replied "right." Thinking to himself "No one has ever said I was their friend before. Genma really thinks of me as a friend?"

Laughing at the expression on Iruka's face, Genma put his had on his shoulder and said "How about another drink?"

"Sure" replied Iruka

After having a few drinks, Iruka started loosening up some and laughed when Genma missed his glass and knocked it over spilling it all over him and Raidou.

"Jeez, how many have you had Genma?" asked Raidou. Standing up and getting some napkins to wipe himself off.

"Um, not sure." Genma slurred "5 or 6". Iruka laughing even harder when Genma tried to reach the napkins and couldn't get his coordination together to grab them.

Raidou sighed and said "Your hopeless, you know that?" handing his the napkins.

Hm, but you like me like that, don't you?" slurred Genma. Raidou just shaking his head and smiling.

Iruka deciding he should probably try and help, reached out for some of the napkins, but also knocked his glass over as well. "Hm, maybe I've had more that I thought" Iruka thought to himself.

"Ahhh, Iruka." screamed Raidou "Am I the only one here that's a least half sober?"

Iruka trying to stand up, but fell back down onto the seat looked over to Raidou and said "Hm, seems to be that way, Raidou-san." Giving Raidou a big smile.

"Uh, you both are hopeless. What am I going to do? We're leaving. I need to take both of you guys home." said Raidou shaking his head.

"So Iruka is his name, huh" thought Kakashi. Seeing his chance to talk to the tanned man some more, Kakashi came up behind Raidou and asked "Do you need a hand, Raidou?"

"Kakashi, oh thank you. Yes, please. These two are completely drunk and I need to take them home." replied Raidou

"Sure" said Kakashi "How about I take him off your hands for you?"

Sighing in relief, Raidou replied "I'd really appreciate that, Kakashi. Thank you."

Smiling at Raidou, Kakashi said "no problem."

Kakashi going over to Iruka's side to get him, bent down to help him up on his feet and said "Come on, let's take you home." Deciding that he would have to wait until later to talk with Iruka again.

Oh hey Kakashi-sensei, what ya doing?" replied Iruka leaning into Kakashi

"I'm going to take you home. I think you've had enough to drink for tonight." said Kakashi

"Hmmm, OK" said Iruka as they walked out of the bar and down the street.

"So your name is Iruka, huh." asked Kakashi

"Hm, oh yeah." replied Iruka. His face turning red from embarrassment. I'm sorry about how I acted last night. Your were only wanting to know my name and I blew out of proportion a little bit. At first, I thought you were just like everyone else." said Iruka

"Everyone else" replied Kakashi

"It's nothing. You don't need to worry about it." said Iruka

Kakashi not sure what to make of the comment thought he better just let it be for now. "I'll have to figure out what he meant by that. Maybe I need to talk to Genma or Raidou tomorrow"

Iruka feeling really tired, bent his head down into Kakashi neck and said "You smell really good, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi blushing from the comment replied "U-um thank you. And please just call me Kakashi."

"Hm, OK" replied Iruka burying his nose even more. "Please just call me Iruka."

"OK, Iruka" Kakashi realizing that they were at Iruka's apartment, looked over at Iruka and said "Where are your keys?"

"Ummm, let me think. Aw yeah their in my vest pocket." replied Iruka patting his pockets trying to find them. Finally locating the keys, he pulled them out and tried to put the key into the lock but kept missing.

Laughing Kakashi reached over and took the keys from Iruka and said "Here let me get that."

"Oh, thank you Kakashi." replied Iruka

Kakashi opened the door and walked inside, leaning Iruka against the wall, bending down to take of his shoes. Standing back up, Kakashi started to take of Iruka's vest and before he knew it, he was pushed against the wall and Iruka kissing him through the mask. Kakashi coming out of his shock, slowly started to kiss Iruka back before realizing that this is not the time to be doing this. "I don't want him doing something that he will regret later." Kakashi thought.

Slowly pulling away, Kakashi looked at Iruka and seeing those passion filled eyes staring back at him thought to himself "Why can't he be sober." "Iruka" said Kakashi " we shouldn't be doing this right now. Maybe when you are able to think more clearly, we can talk about doing this."

"Please, Kakashi" replied Iruka "I need this, I need you."

"Those doe eyes are going to kill me." thought Kakashi. "Iruka" Kakashi sighed "I really want this, I want you but I need to know for sure that you really want me the same way. I don't want just a one night stand with you."

Iruka not able to talk just nodded his head as Kakashi started leading him back down the hallway. "How about we get you to bed, then." asked Kakashi

"OK, it's the door on the left." replied Iruka. Iruka going through the door first went over to his bed and sat down looking down at the floor. "Thank you, Kakashi for helping me home." said Iruka

"It was no problem really, Iruka. I was happy to help." replied Kakashi pulling down his mask, bending down and lifting Iruka's chin and to give him a kiss. Iruka realizing Kakashi didn't have his mask on started to blush, but then tilted his head and deepened the kiss even more. Slowly both of them pulling apart, Iruka looked up at Kakashi and smiled. Lifting his hand up to rest in on Kakashi cheek, Kakashi allowing himself to lean into it. "You are very handsome, Kakashi." said Iruka

Blushing Kakashi looked down at Iruka and replied "Your not bad looking yourself, Iruka." Making Iruka's face turn red as a tomato. Smiling Kakashi bent back down and gave Iruka a quick kiss making Iruka's face turn even redder and said "Go to sleep Iruka. We can talk tomorrow" walking over to the bedroom door to leave.

"U-um, ok. See you tomorrow Kakashi" replied Iruka

"Alright, see you tomorrow. How about we go out for lunch?"

"Sure" said Iruka, smiling over at Kakashi

"Very well, I'll stop by here and pick you up at noon. Is that ok?" asked Kakashi

"Noon is fine. I'll see you then." replied Iruka

"See you then," said Kakashi walking down the hallway with a smile on his face and out the door. Locking the door behind him. "That went better than I thought" Kakashi said thinking to himself.

Iruka laid back on his bed with a smile on his face thinking to himself "I can't believe I have a date tomorrow. And with Kakashi at that." Deciding he better get some sleep to sleep off some of this hangover or he wasn't going to be in good shape for the date, he pulled down the blanket and got underneath and pulled the blanket back up.


	7. Chapter 7

Iruka woke up the next day, head spinning. "What did I do yesterday, I feel awful." thought Iruka. Laying on his bed, head pounding, Iruka tried to remember what he did. "Let's see I had to work at the mission desk yesterday, and got caught daydreaming" Iruka started blushing when he remember what he was daydreaming about. "Don't think about that, Kakashi would never see you like that. He doesn't even think of you as a friend." Sighing Iruka started to get up, "oh no" he thought and ran off to the bathroom, making it to the bathroom just in time. "What else did I do?" Iruka thought while bent over the toilet.

Then it hit him, "Genma asked me to go out with him and Raidou last night. He got drunk, and OH NO, Kakashi had helped him home. But I don't remember anything after he brought me home. How did I get into bed? Ugh! He probably thinks I hopeless. Like he would ever want to be my friend now." thought Iruka. "Well no use in worrying about it now, what's done is done." Getting up, Iruka decided to take a shower.

________________________________________________________________________

Sitting down on the sofa after he ate his late breakfast, Iruka decided he better start trying to grade some of his paperwork. Iruka was just about finished when he heard a knock at the door. "I wonder who that could be?" he thought. Walking over to the door and opening it. Iruka stood there frozen. "What is Kakashi doing here?" he thought.

"Um, hey Iruka. Are you ready to go?" asked Kakashi

"Go, go where." replied Iruka

Chuckling, Kakashi looked at Iruka and said "I was wondering if you would remember. I had asked you if you wanted to go grab something to eat at noon today and you had said yes." Seeing the expression on Iruka's face, Kakashi started to panic. "I mean just as friends. I just wanted to know if you wanted to get something as friends that's all."

Scrunching his eyebrows together, Iruka started thinking "I don't remember him asking he that. I thought maybe by the way he asked first, he wanted it to be something more. But friends is ok. I never thought Kakashi would want me to be his friend."

Thinking that Iruka didn't want to go, Kakashi said "We don't have to go, if you don't want to. I'm not going to hold you to it. You were a little ….."

"No, no. I would like to go get something to eat. Just give me a minute, and I'll go get changed." replied Iruka. Walking back into his bedroom to change his clothes. "This is so embarrassing. I can't believe I don't remember him asking to have lunch together." Iruka thought

Walking back out of his bedroom, Iruka looked at Kakashi and said "OK, I'm ready to go."

"Alright, let's go" replied Kakashi, opening the door to leave.

"Is Ichiraku ok?" asked Kakashi

"Sure, ramen sounds great" replied Iruka

Walking down the street Kakashi started thinking "I hope he doesn't think I'm to much of a pervert. Why do I even care what he thinks. It never bothered me before what other people thought of me. Because he's different. You want him to see more than just that." he thought sighing "I should have known better than to ask him last night when he was drunk. He probably doesn't want to be here. He's just doing this to be nice."

Iruka walking beside Kakashi and seeing the expression on his face started thinking to himself "Is he regretting asking me to have lunch with him. He doesn't seem to happy. Or maybe he's mad that I didn't remember. Maybe if I thank him, that will help."

"Um, thank you Kakashi for helping to take me home last night" said Iruka rubbing his nose and his cheeks turning a bright red from embarrassment.

Kakashi not realizing how deep in thought he was, looked up at Iruka and replied "It's no problem. I couldn't just leave you there, and Raidou looked like he could use some help." Realizing that they reached Ichiraku, Kakashi pulled back the drape and said "Shall we?"

Iruka embarrassed even more from what Kakashi said just simply replied "sure" and walked in to sit down. Once sitting down, Iruka looked over and realized Naruto was sitting there.

"Oh hey Naruto-kun. How are you today?" asked Iruka

"IRUKA-SENSEI! I'm ok. How about you?" replied Naruto

"I'm fine Naruto, thank you for asking. I thought you said that you were never here before?" asked Iruka.

"Well I enjoyed it so much when you brought me here the other day, that I had to come back and get more." replied Naruto rubbing the back of his head.

"This is not how it's suppose to be." growled Kakashi "He was only suppose to pay attention to me. How else are we going to get to know each other better."

Naruto realizing that someone else was with Iruka, looked over to Kakashi and said "Good afternoon, jounin-san"

Kakashi looking straight at Naruto, eyes narrowed a little just replied "Hn"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Naruto-kun I should have introduced you. This is Kakashi-san. Kakashi-san this is Naruto-kun. He's one of my students at the academy" said Iruka

"Please to meet you Kakashi-san." said Naruto

"hn" replied Kakashi. "Why don't you just leave. Your ruining my plans." Kakashi thought to himself.

Iruka not sure what to think of Kakashi's mood asked quietly "Are you ok, Kakashi-san?"

"Yes, I'm fine." replied Kakashi "How about we go ahead and order?" Kakashi thinking to himself "No, I'm not fine. Can't you see that. This was suppose to be just us." Both of them going ahead and placing their orders.

Naruto feeling a little nervous with Kakashi deciding that he should probably leave and head home. "Hey Iruka-sensei, I've finished my lunch already so I'm going to be leaving. I'll see you tomorrow at the academy."

"Um, ok. I'll see you tomorrow." said Iruka, smiling and ruffling the boys hair.

Naruto running out of the restaurant, waving as he was leaving.

"He's quite a handful." Iruka said, smiling to himself

"Hn" replied Kakashi

"Are you sure your ok, Kakashi-san? You haven't said hardly anything since we got here." asked Iruka

Kakashi realizing he better change the topic quick looked over at Iruka and smiled behind his mask and said. "I'm great Iruka. And please just call me Kakashi. How do you like teaching at the academy?"

Not sure what to think of the change of topic, Iruka just replied and said "Please just call me Iruka then. And I think I'm starting to settle in a little bit. I didn't know at first if I could handle it, but now I'm really starting to enjoy it." Iruka thinking to himself thought "The kids don't judge you like everyone else does." The expression not going unnoticed by Kakashi.

Putting a smile back on he looked at Kakashi and asked "How about you Kakashi, what all do you do?"

"Um, I just go out on missions." replied Kakashi

"Isn't that really dangerous?" asked Iruka. "That was a really dumb question to ask, idiot" Iruka thought to himself."

Chuckling, Kakashi replied "Yes, it's very dangerous, but it also keeps me busy." "I don't like to be sitting around to long doing nothing, because it starts to bring back old memories." Kakashi thought to himself.

"But don't you ever just want to stay in the village some?" asked Iruka

Kakashi dropping the smile on his face just simply said "No." "If only you would be willing to change that for me Iruka, but what am I thinking, he probably only thinks of me as a cold blooded killer." Kakashi thought to himself.

Iruka noticing the smile leaving Kakashi's face thought to himself "There's more to it than he's letting on. I wonder if he's hurting like me?" looking up when his food was brought out.

"Thank you, Teuchi-san" said Iruka

"Your welcome Iruka-kun" replied Teuchi. Teuchi putting the other bowl in front of Kakashi.

"Thank you" said Kakashi

"Your welcome, Kakashi-kun" replied Teuchi, leaving to go back to work.

Both of them putting their hands together and saying Itadakimase.

"I take it you come here often?" asked Kakashi

Rubbing his nose, Iruka looked over at Kakashi and replied "Yes, Teuchi-san is really nice."

"Hm, I didn't realize you like ramen so much?" said Kakashi

"It's not so much that I like ramen that much. I come here to just talk to Teuchi-san." replied Iruka. His face turning red from embarrassment.

Kakashi lifting his eyebrow, said "Don't you have any friends?"

"Um, no not really." said Iruka, lowering his head in embarrassment.

Kakashi seeing the sad look on Iruka's face asked "But what about Genma and Raidou?"

"Um well I consider Genma and Raidou a friend now, even though I don't know Raidou all that well. But I've worked with Genma a lot this week and feel that we have become friends. But before that, I never really had any friends." said Iruka giving him a small smile and then looking at Kakashi's bowl shocked that he had finished eating so quick.

"When did you finish your ramen?" asked Iruka

Rubbing the back of his neck, smiling Kakashi replied "Um, hehe, just a few minutes ago."

"But your bowl was full a few minutes ago." said Iruka "Did you even enjoy it?"

"Yes, it was very filling" replied Kakashi feeling a little embarrassed now.

Shaking his head, Iruka looked over with a smile on his face and asked "How about you, do you have many friends?"

Shrugging Kakashi replied "Not really, I have a few comrades that I talk to once in awhile, but other that, no."

"At least you have people willing to talk to you." said Iruka just above a whisper not intended for anyone to hear finishing his bowl of ramen. But with Kakashi sensitive hearing, he understood every word.

Not wanting to let Iruka know that he heard him, Kakashi said "Well I'd better be going. I have to go home and get ready to leave for a mission."

Iruka looking up a little shocked replied "Um, ok." Both of them getting ready to pay for their orders. Kakashi reaching over and putting a hand on Iruka's and said "No, I've got it. I did ask you to go to lunch with me."

But it's not a date or anything Kakashi. I can pay for my own. I was happy to come." replied Iruka, rubbing his nose as he said it.

Kakashi not listening put out enough money for both and turned to leave, smiling back at Iruka.

Iruka not sure what to make of they way Kakashi was acting, just followed him out.

"Be careful on your mission, Kakashi. And be safe." said Iruka

Kakashi surprised at what Iruka said, eyes going wide for only a second, composed himself and said "Thank you Iruka. Don't let those little brats get to you to much. I'll talk to you when I get back which will be in a couple weeks." Both waving and going their separate ways.


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own anything Naruto

Thank you to everyone reviewing. Here is another chapter. Enjoy

Chapter 8

"It's been three weeks, and he's still not back." Iruka thought to himself "Don't worry, he's the best shinobi in the village. It's just taking longer than he thought that's all."

Genma watching the play of emotions going across Iruka's face, sighed wondering what was wrong. "Something has been bothering him all week." Genma thought to himself.

"Iruka, is there something bothering you?" asked Genma

Iruka looking over at Genma replied "It's nothing important"

"It's been bothering you all week, so I don't think it's nothing." said Genma

"Have I been that obvious?" asked Iruka

Chuckling, Genma replied "Just a little."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bother you." said Iruka feeling a little guilty.

It's no problem, really. What are friends for." replied Genma

Not for sure if he should say anything, but deciding it would make him feel better, Iruka looked over at Genma and asked "When Kakashi-san goes on missions, is he usually late?" rubbing his nose in embarrassment.

Smirking Genma replied "Is our little Iruka developing feelings for our Copy-nin?" grabbing Iruka's check and pinching it.

"NO!" yelled Iruka "and stop that. I'm not a little kid. We have become friends. It's just he said he would be back in a couple of weeks and it's been three. I guess I was a little worried about him."

"Aw, I see." replied Genma still smirking.

"What? You see what?" said Iruka

"Nothing, nothing, nothing" replied Genma becoming a little more serious. "Well as you know, Kakashi is never on time, but no it is not unusual for him to be late. But since you aren't aware of this, I'll go ahead and tell you that our copy-nin is back, but suffering from chakra depletion. He's at the hospital, if your interested.

Iruka not sure what to do, started debating with himself "I want to go see him now for myself, but I can't because I still have to work at the mission desk. Maybe I could go as soon as my shift ends here. But I'm really worried about him, and want to see him now to make sure he is alright…."

Genma watching Iruka's face, thinking to himself "Just friends, yeah right. Wonder how long it's going to take him to confess." "Hey, Iruka why don't you go ahead and leave." said Genma

"Oh, I can't do that Genma, my shift isn't over yet." replied Iruka

"It's ok. You only have an hour left, and there's nobody in here. I'll be fine." said Genma smirking "Besides if you don't go and see your copy-nin soon, your going to worry to death."

Iruka narrowing his eyes, looked straight at Genma and said "He is NOT my copy-nin. He is my friend, and I am worried about him. There is nothing else to it."

"Sure, sure" replied Genma. "Just do us both a favor and go see him. Honestly, I'll be fine."

"Ugh, fine." said Iruka getting up to leave "It'll be better than staying here and having you teasing me."

"Ah, I'm hurt Iruka." said Genma and Iruka walked out the door.

"Yeah right" replied Iruka

Iruka walked down the streets towards the hospital. "I wonder if I should go. I'm not sure if he would really want me there. We are friends though now, and that's what friends do right? Right. I didn't realize how worried I was about him." thought Iruka looking up realizing he was standing in front of the hospital. "I'll just go and see if he's alright, and then leave."

Walking up to the desk, Iruka asked the nurse "I'm here to see Hatake Kakashi. Could you tell me what room he is in?"

The nurse raising her eyebrow looked at Iruka and replied "Hatake Kakashi?" Iruka nodding his head in conformation. "He's in room 121."

"Thank you" said Iruka. "I wonder what that was all about. She acted like she couldn't believe that I was here to see Kakashi." thought Iruka to himself

Walking up to the door, Iruka lightly knocked on the door before entering the room, peeking around the door.

Kakashi looked up from the bed to see what nurse was brave enough to enter his room now. "Seriously you would think they would just release me." Kakashi thought to himself. But what he saw instead was Iruka standing by the door, surprised to see the tanned man here.

"Yo"

"Um, hi. I'm not bothering you am I" replied Iruka rubbing his hand across his nose.

"No, not at all. I thought you were another one of them annoying old bats coming to bug me again." said Kakashi

"Kakashi that's not nice to say about the nurses." replied Iruka

Kakashi just shrugged his shoulders and smirked at Iruka and said "but they are."

Chuckling Iruka just shook his head and asked "How are you feeling."

"Bored. They won't let me out of here." replied Kakashi, groaning when he heard the door opening.

"Hokage-sama" said Iruka, a little surprised to see him here.

"Iruka, what are doing here?" asked Sandaime

"I come to see how Kakashi-san was feeling." said Iruka rubbing his nose, blushing in embarrassment.

"Ah, I see" said Sandaime making Iruka blush even more making Sandaime let out a little chuckle.

Turning his attention to Kakashi he asked "So how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Hokage-sama. These old bats won't let me leave." replied Kakashi

"Well you depleted your chakra, Kakashi. You need your rest. Once your chakra is up to acceptable levels again, you can leave" said Sandaime, smirking when a plan formed in his mind. "This would be good for the both of them, to find someone else to care about and not be alone. Everyone deserves friends" he thought to himself. "unless there is somewhere you can go and stay." looking over at Iruka. Iruka's eyes going wide and a blush going across his cheeks when he realized what the Hokage was thinking.

"But I don't need anyone to watch over me, Hokage-sama. I'm fine." whined Kakashi, not catching on to what the Hokage was thinking.

"Yes you do, Kakashi-kun. I know you. You won't rest and you need rest to build your chakra back up." replied Sandaime "So since you don't have anyone to stay with for a couple days, then you will have to stay here.

Groaning, Kakashi looked at Sandaime and said "But I don't want to." crossing his arms and pouting making Sandaime laugh.

"Hokage-sama, it's not funny. It's soooo boring in here." said Kakashi making the Hokage laugh even more.

Looking over when he heard a chuckle from across the room and glared at Iruka "It isn't that funny."

Iruka putting his hands up and said "Sorry, sorry. It's just I've never seen you pout before."

"I'm not pouting." replied Kakashi crossing is arms again and turning his head. Making both Sadaime and Iruka laugh even harder.

"Ugh, would you two stop it." said Kakashi. Both Sandaime and Iruka stop laughing, but still had smiles on their faces.

Iruka putting a more serious face on, looked over at Sandaime and said "What if he stays with me." making Kakashi whip he's his head up, eyes going wide, staring at Iruka.

"Are you sure?" asked Sandaime.

"Um, yes I'm sure." replied Iruka rubbing his nose, blushing.

Kakashi just sat there still in shock. "Did Iruka just say I can stay with him. Why would he do that?" he thought, coming out of his musings when he heard Sandaime start talking again.

"Very well" replied Sandaime "I'll give you a couple days off from the mission desk, but you will still need to do your teaching at the academy."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." said Iruka

Sandaime turning his attention to Kakashi and said "I want you to behave Kakashi-kun, and don't give Iruka a hard time, Understood?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama, and I won't" replied Kakashi still a little shocked.

"Alright, I'll have one of the nurses bring in the discharge papers." said Sandaime turning around to leave. Looking over at Iruka and said "If he doesn't behave, let me know."

"Yes, Hokage-sama" replied Iruka. Sandaime looking at him smiling before walking out the door.

"You didn't have to do that." said Kakashi

"It's ok, I wanted to." replied Iruka

"Why?" asked Kakashi

"Because you're my friend and I want to help you" replied Iruka.

At that time the nurse came in. "Here is your discharge papers, Hatake-san."

"Thank you" said Kakashi, signing them and handing them back.

"Alright you may leave in the care of Umino-san" said the nurse walking back out the door. "Thank goodness. Glad to get rid of that one." she thought to herself.

"Are you ready to go then, Kakashi?" asked Iruka

"More than ready" replied Kakashi as he started to walk towards the bathroom "just let me get changed."

Iruka watching him walk off, realizing the back of his gown was wide open "He doesn't have anything on under his gown. Oh wow, he looks good. Ugh, I did not just think that." Iruka thought to himself turning his head, face red as a tomato. "Oh no, realizing he had a little problem. What am I going to do. I can't let him see me like this." not noticing Kakashi had already came back out and was walking over to him.

"Are you alright?" asked Kakashi laying a hand on his shoulder.

Iruka turned around to quick, shocked that he didn't hear Kakashi come back, hit his head against Kakashi's chin. "Well that took care of the problem" Iruka thought holding his forehead. "Oww"

"Yeah I'm fine" replied Iruka looking up at Kakashi "Oh, are you alright? I didn't mean to…"

"It's ok really." said Kakashi rubbing his chin "How about we get out of here?"

"Yeah, let's go." replied Iruka both of them walking out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own anything Naruto

Here's the next chapter to my story. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.

_______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 9

Reaching his apartment, Iruka unlocked the door and walked inside taking off his shoes and vest, Kakashi following in behind doing the same.

"Um, it's not very big, but your welcome to use anything you need." Iruka said rubbing his nose.

"It's fine, Iruka. Don't worry about it. Thank you for letting me stay." replied Kakashi

"Would you like any tea or coffee to drink?" asked Iruka

"Tea would be great. Thank you." replied Kakashi

"Alright, why don't you go ahead and sit in the living room, and I'll be back in a minute." said Iruka

"Thanks" replied Kakashi walking over to the sofa and sitting down. "I wonder what I should do" thought Kakashi "I have to be here a couple of days, and I'm not going to want to wear my mask all the time, but should I let him see my face. He is my friend and hope for it to be more, so at some point he's going to have to see it. But I'm actually nervous of what he will think." Hearing Iruka coming into the living room, Kakashi had made his decision.

"Here you go." said Iruka

"Thank you" replied Kakashi, pulling down his mask to take a sip. Looking up to see if Iruka was actually looking. Smirking when he saw the expression on this face. Iruka's face was bright red and eyes wide as saucers. It was actually kind of funny.

Deciding to break the silence, "Like what you see, Iruka?" teased Kakashi

"Um, I'm sorry Kakashi…" replied Iruka. Kakashi thinking that Iruka didn't like what he saw and feeling a little disappointed started to raise his hand to put the mask back up, but Iruka grabbed his hand to stop him "please don't put it back up. I was just shocked you allowed me to see your face. You have a very handsome face, Kakashi." blushing from the words he just said.

Kakashi bending his head down, blushed a little and said "thank you."

"Um, right" said Iruka trying to think of something to change the subject "you can sleep in my bed while you are here."

"But where will you sleep?" asked Kakashi scrunching his eyebrows together.

"I'll sleep out here on the sofa." replied Iruka

"No, your not going to sleep out here. This is your house, you should sleep in your own bed. I'll sleep out here." said Kakashi

"I'm not going to let you do that. You need your rest, and you won't be able to get it out here on the sofa." replied Kakashi

"Then we will both share your bed, because I'm not sleeping in there knowing your out here on the sofa." said Kakashi

"A.. um.. what did you say? I…. we….. sleep together…" Iruka stuttered out, shocked from what Kakashi suggested and turning a bright red from embarrassment.

Chuckling a little from Iruka's expressions, "I won't do anything to you, unless you want me to." teased Kakashi

"KAKASHI!!!!" screamed Iruka, turning even a deeper red.

Laughing out right now, Kakashi looked at Iruka and said "just joking, just joking. But that is the only way I will sleep in there. I can't sleep knowing you are out here on that trying to get some sleep. And I promise I won't do anything."

"Fine" replied Iruka

"Why don't you go back and rest some, and I'll start dinner." said Iruka. "It's the first door on the right."

Alright, just for a little bit." replied Kakashi walking back to the room.

"I never thought I would get the chance to sleep in Iruka's bed." thought Kakashi to himself. Going over to the bed and laying down. "Hmm, it smells just like Iruka." burying his nose into the pillow and falling asleep immediately.

Iruka walking into the kitchen wondering what he should make for dinner. "I'll just make some stir fry" he thought going to the refrigerator and getting the ingredients that he needed. Walking over to the stove and started to make dinner.

________________________________________________________________________

Alright I've got everything ready for dinner, I better go and wake Kakashi up, walking back to his bedroom. He stopped at the doorway, looking at the sight in front of him. "He looks so beautiful laying their. And to think he's laying in my bed. Ugh, this is going to be a long night." Iruka thought to himself.

Walking over to him, Iruka bent over to wake Kakashi up. Iruka started to shake his shoulder and said "Kakashi, wake up…" Next thing he knew, he was on his back on the bed with his arms above his head, and a kunai at his throat. "I shouldn't have done that." thought Iruka not moving to provoke him more.

"Kakashi, it's me Iruka" he said

Kakashi looking straight into Iruka's eyes, finally waking up realizing what he was doing. He jumped back to the end of the bed, eyes going wide.

"Iruka, I'm so sorry. I didn't hurt you did I?" asked Kakashi

"I should have known better than to do that, but I wasn't thinking. You're really quick" replied Iruka sitting up and rubbing his nose with his hand.

"Um yeah. It's best not to touch me when you are trying to wake me up." said Kakashi feeling a little guilty.

Yeah, I know that, now" replied Iruka chuckling a little. "Dinners ready by the way."

"Alright." said Kakashi getting up from the bed. Both walking into the kitchen.

"Go ahead and sit down and I'll finish bringing everything over" said Iruka

Once everything was brought over, Iruka sat down and they both started to eat.

"So how do you feel?" asked Iruka

"Better, just a little tired. Nothing new." replied Kakashi

"You mean this happens a lot?" asked Iruka

Shrugging, Kakashi just replied "yeah." Both going into a comfortable silence while finishing their dinner, thinking about their current situation.

Once they were both finished, Iruka looked over at Kakashi and said "Why don't you go ahead and take a shower and get ready for bed while I clean up in here."

"But Iruka, I just woke up. I'm not really tired now." replied Kakashi

Narrowing his eyes, Iruka said "Just because you got out of the hospital, don't think you are going to get away with not resting. I promised the Hokage that you would rest."

"Fine, I'll go take my shower." replied Kakashi "are you going to bed after you finish cleaning up?"

"Yes. I have to take a shower first though" replied Iruka

"Alright." walking back to take his shower.

________________________________________________________________________

Finishing up in the kitchen, Iruka started to walk back thinking he should probably get an outfit out for Kakashi to wear. "It still sounds like he's in the shower" thought Iruka

Kakashi finished with his shower, turned off the water and grabbed his towel to dry off. Once finished wrapped it around his waist.

Iruka not noticing the shower had turned off, went to open the door to the bathroom walking in and said "Kakashi, I got you some pajama bottoms and…." frozen in his spot when he realized Kakashi was out of the shower and only had a towel wrapped around him. "WOW, he looks like a GOD. What I wouldn't do to be able to touch that body. I wonder what he looks like without the towel." Iruka thought to himself

Blushing at the intense stare that he was receiving, Kakashi replied "Um, thanks" rubbing the back of his neck.

Finally coming out of his musings, Iruka started to turn bright red when he realized what he had been thinking. "Um, yeah. Here you go." said Iruka handing the clothes to Kakashi before running out of the bathroom.

"I wonder what that was all about." Kakashi thought to himself. "Do I look that bad? Maybe he was just embarrassed. Because that look wasn't a look of disgust, but one of lust." smirking at the thought.

Getting dressed and walking out, Kakashi froze in the doorway. Iruka was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head down. "Um, Iruka are you ok." asked Kakashi, walking over to him.

Iruka looking up at Kakashi as he started to walk over. "Yeah, I'm fine." replied Iruka looking off to the side, face still a bright red "I'm sorry. I thought you were still in the shower. I didn't mean to walk in on you like that."

Getting down on his knees in front of him, Kakashi looked at Iruka and said "Iruka, look at me." Iruka slowly turning his head to look at him.

"It's alright. There's nothing to be ashamed about. I'm not mad if that's what you are worried about." said Kakashi "I wish you would always look at me that way." thought Kakashi to himself.

"Your not mad?" asked Iruka

"No, why would I be?" replied Kakashi

"I didn't think you would want me to see you like that." said Iruka

"It's fine, Iruka. Don't worry about it. OK?" asked Kakashi

"Alright, I better go take my shower. You can go ahead and rest if you want to. I'll be out in a few minutes." replied Iruka walking over to the bathroom.

"OK" said Kakashi getting up and laying down on the bed.

Once inside the bathroom, Iruka started thinking to himself "This is going to be a really long night. After seeing what I saw earlier, it just makes me want him more. How the heck am I'm going to be able to keep my hands away from him when we are in the same bed together. Not much I can do about it know." starting the shower and getting in.

Once finished, Iruka got dressed and went back out to his bedroom, noticing that Kakashi looked like he was already asleep. Deciding that it would be best to just slip in quietly, he pulled back the covers and got in. Rolling onto his side away from Kakashi, pulling the covers back over him.

"What no good night kiss?" teased Kakashi

"KAKASHI!" yelled Iruka, face turning bright red

"Sorry, couldn't help it." replied Kakashi, laughing.

"Your impossible, you know that? Said Iruka, hitting Kakashi up side the head with his pillow.

"Yeah, I know." replied Kakashi laughing even harder.

Giving up, Iruka turned back onto his side, looking away from Kakashi and said "Good Night."

"Good Night" replied Kakashi, still chuckling a little.

________________________________________________________________________

"Hm, something feels really warm." thought Iruka trying to move closer to the warmth.

"I wish I could wake up like this every morning. I feel so rested for once. Wait a minute, warmth. Slowly he opened his and noticed his head was laying on a chest. Oh, no! realizing whose chest he was laying on. Slowly he lifted his and was met with a mismatched pair of eyes staring right back at him.


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own anything Naruto. Just typing for fun

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story. It helps me to get the next chapter out sooner.

Chapter 10

"Kakashi, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to…" said Iruka before being interrupted by Kakashi.

"To what, cuddle with me, be close to me. Am I really that bad that you would be embarrassed or disgusted to be close to me." replied Kakashi, turning his head from Iruka.

Shocked by what he was hearing, Iruka laid their frozen for minute trying to process what Kakashi was saying. "Why would I be disgusted" thought Iruka "I thought he would be disgusted with me."

Lifting his hand up and cupping Kakashi's check, he turned him back to look at him and said "Why would I be disgusted with you Kakashi. It was me that thought you would be disgusted with me. I was the one curled up by you."

"You mean your not disgusted to be with me, another man?" asked Kakashi

"No. I mean it's something I've never thought about before. I've never had any friends, let alone have someone that was willing to date me. I'm not the most popular person. Everyone that knows me, thinks I'm weak. And of all people, I never thought the Copy-nin would be interested in me as friend let alone something more." replied Iruka

"I'm not that popular either, Iruka. As a killer, yes. But as a person, no. All everyone sees me as is a killer. You see me just a Kakashi. It felt good to know on my last mission that I actually had someone to talk to when I got back. It made me want to come home. To look forward to it." said Kakashi looking into Iruka's eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Please don't cry." Kakashi reaching to cup Iruka's cheek, rubbing his thumb over his cheek to wipe away the tears.

Iruka, closing his eyes and leaning into the embrace replied "It's not that. It's just I've never had anyone say that to me before. Since my parents died I've been alone. I would pull pranks all the time trying to get peoples attention, but I only think it made things worse. To hear you say that I mean that much to you, makes me really happy."

"Iruka, look at me." said Kakashi, Iruka opening his eyes and looking up. "You mean more to me that you think. I've been so afraid to say anything, because I didn't want to loose what we had. Since the first time we ran into each, you've intrigued me, so much that I had to find out more about you. That night I brought you home and when I asked you to have lunch with me, I wanted it to be more that just friends going out to eat. But the way you reacted, I didn't think you wanted that, so I just passed it off as lunch with a friend."

"I was so shocked when you said I had agreed to having lunch with you and a little embarrassed because I didn't remember you asking. I didn't mean for it to look like I wasn't interested." replied Iruka, reaching up and rubbing his nose.

"You know your really cute when you do that." said Kakashi, making Iruka blush. "Hm that's even better."

"Stop that" replied Iruka

"I'm only telling the truth," said Kakashi bending down to give those sweet lips a kiss.

"Mmmm" said Iruka, returning the kiss.

Deciding he wanted more, Kakashi deepened the kiss running his tongue along Iruka's lips. Iruka parting his lips, letting Kakashi in. Iruka reached up and grabbed the back of Kakashi head wanting to deepen the kiss even more.

Kakashi not able to take it anymore, lowered his hand, cupping the tan man's rear pulling him closer making both of the their erections rub together through the clothes breaking the kiss to moan.

"Mmmm, Kakashi" moaned Iruka.

Liking the sound of Iruka's moan and wanting to feel more of Iruka's body, he lifted himself up onto his knees and pulled off his shirt. Reaching down and doing the same to Iruka, pulling out the tie to his ponytail.

"You look beautiful." said Kakashi, bending down to give Iruka another deep kiss. Breaking this kiss to say "So beautiful" before smashing their lips back together, getting a whimper from the tanned man below.

At his limit, Kakashi started taking his kisses lower. Down Iruka's neck, leaving a pretty good red mark there, then moving down to his nipple taking one into his mouth and pinching the other.

"AHHH, Kakashi" screamed Iruka "Mmmm, that feels so good."

Wanting to pleasure him more, Kakashi continued to move lower kissing the tanned skin as he went. Reaching to the front, he started to undo Iruka's pants pulling the semi-hard member out giving it a long strong.

"MMMmmm, Kakashi" moaned Iruka "Please more"

Not wanting to disappoint him, Kakashi continued to move down taking the now hard member completely into his mouth. "AHHHHHH" screamed Iruka, bucking his hips in the air. Kakashi putting his hand on Iruka's hip to hold him down, making the tanned man whimper. Kakashi loving the sounds coming from him started to suck harder.

"AHHHH, Kakashi. Stop….I'm going to……Nnnnn….come…..OHHHH" screamed Iruka, but Kakashi stopped before he could come.

Moving back up to look at Iruka, undoing his pants and pulled his own member out. "You are so beautiful, Iruka." bending down and giving him a deep, passionate kiss and grabbing both of their member and stroking. His saliva giving enough lubrication. "Mmm" moaned Iruka into the kiss.

Kakashi breaking the kiss, laid his forehead on Iruka's looking into his eyes, stroking faster. "Mmm, Kakashi. That feels so good." panted Iruka, bucking his hips.

Kakashi, bucking his hips, stroking faster trying to reach completion "Iruka" he moaned "Mmmm, Iruka. Feels so good."

"OH, Kakashi. I'm going to…….Mmmmm." moaned Iruka. Grabbing the back of Kakashi's head and smashing their lips together as he came, pulling Kakashi over the edge with him.

They both laid there after, trying to calm their racing hearts, holding each other close. "So does that mean you will go out with me?" asked Kakashi

Laughing, Iruka replied "Yeah, although I think we should have done that before we did what we just did.

"Hm, I always did seem to do things differently." replied Kakashi, laughing with Iruka.

Iruka getting up to get a towel to wash them off, but was pulled back down. "Kakashi" yelped Iruka

"Where are you going?" asked Kakashi, wrapping his arms around Iruka.

"I wanted to go get a towel to clean up." replied Iruka

"Hm" said Kakashi snuggling into Iruka's neck, "How about we go take a shower instead?"

"O..Ok" replied Iruka, both getting up to go take a shower.

After an extended shower, they both got out and dried off and headed back to bed to go to sleep, snuggled in each others arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun.

There will probably only be one more chapter, an epilogue. If anyone wants a sequel let me know. I won't finish it off with an epilogue then. Thank you for everyone that has read my story and reviewed.

Chapter 11

"You know we do have to get out of bed at some point." said Iruka

"No we don't." replied Kakashi

"Ugh! Your hopeless you know that. I'm hungry, and you've been holding me all day. I'm going to go get something to eat." said Iruka, slipping out of Kakashi's arms and getting out of bed.

Before he was able to get out of bed completely, Kakashi caught his arm and pulled back in bed. He grabbed his arms and pinned them above his head and smiled down at him. "But _sensei_, I'm not done with you yet." replied Kakashi

"Kakas….." said Iruka, not able to finish what he was going say before Kakashi slammed his lips on him.

"_**This is not fair." thought Iruka "His kisses are lethal. I can't think when he does this.**_

Deciding he might as well give up, Iruka slanted his head and deepened the kiss even more.

_**Kakashi smirking to himself thought "I knew he would see it my way."**_

Kakashi wanting even more, licked the sweet lips below. Iruka parted them slightly to allow Kakashi entry and deepening the kiss. Pulling back and ending the kiss, getting a small whimper from the tanned man below, Kakashi looked straight into Iruka's chocolate eyes and said "Iruka, I want you." Iruka's eyes going wide for a second looked back at the pale man and replied "I want that too, if it's with you."

Kakashi smiled, giving Iruka a quick kiss and said "I'll be right back."

Iruka looking confused asked "Where are you going?"

Kakashi looking back only smirked before going to the other side of the room where he left his cloths and opened one of his vest pockets and pulled out a tube. Walking back over to the bed, with a smile still on his face said "We have to have this" lifting the tube in the air.

Iruka blushing rubbed his nose and said "Your impossible."

Bending over, Kakashi looked Iruka in the eyes and started moving forward and replied "And you like it that way."

Iruka wrapped his arms around the pale neck, smiled and said "I wouldn't want it any other way." pulling him into a kiss as his back hit the bed.

Not able to hold back any longer, Kakashi deepened the kiss, making the chocolate haired man moan into the kiss. Breaking the kiss, Kakashi started moving lower to Iruka's neck, leaving another mark.

"_**Everyone will know that you are mine." thought Kakashi**_

Bringing up his hand, Kakashi wrapped his hand around Iruka's member and started stroking as he moved down Iruka's chest to take a nipple in his mouth.

"Mmm" moaned Iruka, bringing his hands up to grab the silver hair. "Please"

Enjoying the sounds he was drawing from the man below, Kakashi moved lower, releasing the tanned man's member and taking it into his mouth. Moving his hand down to rub against the entrance below.

"OH, KAKASHI!" screamed Iruka, eyes going wide.

Kakashi released the member and sat up, making Iruka whimper at the loss. He reached over and grabbed the tube, and opened it up and put some on his fingers and sat it back down on the bed. Slowly leaning forward he looked straight into the chocolate eyes and bent down and gave him another passoniate kiss to distract the tanned man while slowly inserting a finger.

"Mmm" moaned Iruka into the kiss. Breaking the kiss Kakashi moved down to Iruka's neck and inserted a second finger thrusting them in and out.

"Please Kakashi, I want you." begged Iruka.

Kakashi looking up into the depths of those chocolate eyes, a lone tear running down his check.

"Kakashi?" asked Iruka, lifting his hand up to cup the pale cheek.

"I can't believe this is happening." said Kakashi "I've wanted this for so long, and now that I have you, I'm never letting you go."

Smiling, Iruka replied "And I don't intend on letting you go either." pulling Kakashi down into another kiss.

"Mmm" said Kakashi, lining his member up and thrusting in. Breaking the kiss, Iruka bit his lip and moaned at the feeling of being filled.

"Are you alright" asked Kakashi

"Hmm, yes. Please move" replied Iruka in a husky voice.

Groaning and not able to wait anymore, Kakashi started to thrust. Bending down to take those sweet lips into a deep, passionate kiss, thrusting faster.

Breaking the kiss, Iruka moaned "Oh, Kakashi. Feels so good."

"Mmm, Iruka. Your so tight." moaned Kakashi, and angling different he hit Iruka's prostate making the tanned man scream "OH, GO…..so good….Kakashi…. Please faster.

Reaching his limit, Kakashi reached in between them and started to stroke the member in time with the thrusts and going faster, harder. "Ah, Kakashi. I'm going to….mmm….AHHH" screamed Iruka, coming all over his and Kakashi's chest.

Not able to hold back anymore, Kakashi screamed through his release, collapsing onto the man below. Both panting, trying to catch their breath.

"I'm tired again." said Kakashi, shifting his hips and slowly pulling out.

Hissing a little from being sore, Iruka put his arms around the pale body and replied "And I'm still hungry."

"Are you ok?" asked Kakashi, after hearing the hiss.

"More than ok. Just a little sore." replied Iruka

"How about I go get something to eat?' asked Kakashi

"Sounds good to me." replied Iruka

Kakashi got up and went to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Once finished he returned to the bedroom to get dressed.

"_**Dang he looks good, and it's all mine" thought Iruka**_

Feeling a set of eyes on him, Kakashi turned around to see a set of predatory eyes locked on him, eyeing him very intently. Raising an eyebrow, Kakashi asked "Like what you see?"

Iruka coming out of his daze looked into the mismatched eyes, a blush forming on his face, replied "Yes, very much." making a blush appear on the pale cheeks.

Kakashi walked over to the bed and bent over to give Iruka a quick kiss and said "I'll be right back." He reached over and grabbed his mask and hitaiate and put them on before walking out to get something to eat.

"_**Ugh, I need to go take a shower." thought Iruka**_

Once finished with his shower, Iruka went back to his bedroom to start getting dressed. He reached in to his dresser to get a pair of sweatpants, but then heard the door open and turned around to see Kakashi walking in. "Iruka, I'm ba…" said Kakashi, stopping when he saw Iruka in front of him.

Iruka blushing from the intense stare replied "Now whose the one staring.", smiling as he said it.

"Hmm" said Kakashi not really registering what Iruka was saying, walking over to the tanned man.

"_**I still can't believe this is all mine. I never get anything I truly want." thought Kakashi.**_

Reaching up he laid a hand on the tanned chest, moving it up to the back of his neck, getting lost in those chocolate eyes. "Kakas…" said Iruka, but not getting it out completely for Kakashi slammed his lips onto his bringing him into a deep kiss.

Iruka moaned into the kiss and started to think "_**I wonder what brought this on," thought Iruka,**_ bringing his hands up to comb through the silver hair.

Breaking the kiss, Kakashi laid his head on Iruka's shoulder and said "I don't know how I got so lucky for you to want to be with me, but I've never been so happy. Please don't ever leave, Iruka. I need you so much."

Eyes going wide for a minute, Iruka replied "Never willingly. And the same goes for you Kakashi. I never thought I would have any real friends, let alone a lover. Please never leave me."

"Never willingly" replied Kakashi, before giving Iruka a quick kiss "How about we go and eat."

"That sounds great" said Iruka, both walking out the bedroom to the kitchen to eat.


	12. Chapter 12

To everyone that has read my story. I have finally been able to create the sequel to my story. I am working on it now, and hope to have it up soon. I'm so sorry that it took so long to type, but now that everything has settled back down I should be able to work on it more. Thank you.


End file.
